


Kiss Me Softly

by matosuwa



Category: The Get Down
Genre: JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, aka guys being gays, i guess, post night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matosuwa/pseuds/matosuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hours following Dizzee and Thor's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> hey Ya'll i love the get down so much and thizzee needs all the love in the goddamn world so please accept this. my tumblr is @ taupey.tumblr.com

Dizzee was awake, staring blankly at the untouched page of his sketchbook. A pencil was poised, his body ready to draw, but his mind producing nothing. The only thing that his mind could spit out at him was the memory from earlier in the night. The exotic, psychedelic, impossibly loud and incredibly _free_ club, with its myriad of dancers, drag queens, and drug dealers. Drag dealers. Drug queens. Pills that weren’t medicinal, but seemed to heal his nerves for a couple of hours. The adrenaline, the rush, the way his heart nearly flew out of his chest when Thor uttered the words, “ _My turn._ ”

 

Marcus had kissed girls— he was no late bloomer. Girls were art to Marcus, with such soft skin and softer curves. He appreciated their beauty like no one else he knew, filling up page after page in his beat up sketchbook with idle scribbles of the female form. Girls were, to Dizzee, living and breathing works of art.

 

But what if Thor was art too? 

 

Except, this felt different. This wasn’t a medium Dizzee had worked with before. This was all unknown. Thor was the opposite of anything Marcus was inspired by. His body was sharp, angular, muscular, with rough stubble lining his defined jaw that Marcus only knew was there because he felt if against his own face when they kissed tonight.

 

_Fuck._

 

The thing about all this that scared Marcus the most was the fact that he had never wanted to be with a girl in the way that he had wanted to be with Thor. Dizzee had admired girls before— of course he had. He had been inspired by their beauty and the ethereal vibes they gave off. He had felt grateful when a girl had kissed him, as if he almost wanted to say “thanks for that!” when it was done. But when he saw Thor, he felt terrified. He wasn’t inspired, he was astounded and unsure and desperate and unable to speak. When Thor pulled away from the kiss, Marcus had to stop himself from leaning in for more. Marcus had felt a sudden rush flood his body, as though something inside of his soul had been unlocked and released from a cage. 

 

With a frustrated sigh, he snapped his sketchbook shut and tossed the pencil. With indignation, he opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a joint. He needed to get his mind off of this. With ninja-like stealth that Shaolin himself would approve of, Dizzee slid open the window and crept onto the rickety fire escape. As he climbed up a few flights, the unlit joint lodged between his teeth, his mind kept wandering _there._ When Thor’s shoes touched his, the way his blue eyes reflected every light that shown in the club like two miniature disco balls, and their foreheads had been stickily pressed together. 

 

His feet dangled over the edge as he pulled out a lighter and lit the end of his joint. As he inhaled the milky smoke, he wondered if anyone else in the universe had ever felt like this before. How did Thor feel? 

 

“ _Stop that_!” Dizzee hissed to himself, gently smacking his own face. 

 

“Who are you talking to?” A voice called from down below. 

 

Dizzee almost dropped his joint, immediately recognizing the voice. He leaned over the railing. “Thor?” He half yelled. “What the hell, man?”

Marcus watched in amazement, heart absolutely racing, as Thor climbed up onto the lid of a dumpster and jumped up to hang on the ladder that led to Dizzee’s fire escape. He pulled himself up with no effort at all. Dizzee felt like it was wrong to stare, but it was hard not to, especially when his large biceps flexed as he climbed. 

 

When Thor made it to the landing where Dizzee was sitting, he offered him a sheepish sort of smile. 

 

“What the fuck are you doin’ in the hood?” Marcus asked, voice choked from the mouthful of smoke he’d just inhaled. 

 

Thor sat next to him and let his feet dangle next to Dizzee’s. So close that their feet brushed. So close that their thighs almost touched. So close that Dizzee could feel the heat radiating off of the blond boy’s body. He chuckled awkwardly and ran a hand through his unkempt locks. “Got off at the wrong station…”

 

Dizzee paused before he passed him the joint. “Absolute bullshit, Thor. Absolute bullshit.” He exhaled a small cloud before turning to gaze at the boy, and felt his heart catch in his throat. He swallowed heavily. “You know the subway system like the back of your damn hand.”

 

Thor grinned and shrugged, taking the blunt from Marcus, fingers brushing in the process. After he took his hit, he leaned back on his elbows and said nothing, eyes locked on the night sky. 

 

“Why are you really here?” Marcus pressed. 

 

Thor’s brows knit together, still staring at the sky. “Such a shame about all of the city lights…” He mused. “You really can’t see all the stuff that really matters, you know? All the planets and stars and nebulas.”

 

Marcus caught himself before he agreed and allowed Thor to change the subject. Dizzee turned his head to stare evenly at him. His stomach clenched at the sight. 

 

Thor, still in his white mesh shirt from the club, was reclined nonchalantly, with one side of his straggly blonde hair tucked behind his ear. His eyes were closed as he took another hit, mouth upturned in a small smile, face flush from the hot summer night. He smelled like sweat and weed but also paint and patchouli oil. 

 

“Thor.” Marcus demanded. 

 

He opened his eyes and exhaled, pushing off his elbows and upright again. He was so close now… Marcus held his gaze. He noticed things about Thor’s face that he hadn’t a few days earlier. The dimple in his chin. His thick but pale eyelashes. A small dusting of freckles that coated the tops of his cheeks and bridge of his nose. The ever-present smile lines around his mouth. 

 

“Diz.” Thor replied, a giddy snort escaping him. 

 

“You yanking my chain?” Dizzee asked, pursing his lips. “I asked why you came here? Its almost 5 in the morning.” 

Marcus watched in wonder as Thor swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing slightly in his throat. Their thighs were pressed completely against each other’s now, neither pulling away or shifting back into a comfortable “friendly” distance. Dizzee idly watched Thor’s full lips as he grasped at words.

 

“I… couldn’t sleep.” Thor said finally. 

 

Dizzee snapped his gaze away from his lips. “…So you came all the way to this side of town?”

 

Thor shook his head and laughed once more. “Dude, you’re so stunned. I know you live over here. I came to… see you.”

 

Dizzee gulped. “Oh.” The sounds of the city began to roar in his ears. “Wh… Why’s that?”

 

“I can’t sleep ‘cause I can’t stop thinking about tonight.” Thor said. 

 

Dizzee nodded, trying to remain casual and cool. “That party was to the max.” 

 

“Now you’re yanking my chain, Diz.” Thor whispered. “You know exactly what part of tonight I’m talking about.”

 

Marcus pressed his lips together tight for a second. _Fuck it._ “Yeah.” He finally said. “I do. I couldn’t sleep either.” 

 

Thor looked down, blush rising on his cheeks. “In a… a bad dream kind of way?”

 

“Nah… like a ‘first day of summer’ kind of way…” Dizzee quipped, amazed at his ability to form words while his throat felt like it was locked up. 

 

“Cool…” Thor murmured. 

 

“Yeah.” Dizzee whispered, swinging his feet back and forth over the edge, looking down at the street. He felt Thor shift even closer. 

 

“I felt like that too.” Thor whispered, his voice right up against Dizzee’s ear. “Like… you’re my first day of summer.” 

 

Dizzee’s eyes snapped wide open at that. He glanced at Thor, who’s face was impossibly close to his own. His navy blue eyes were staring into Dizzee’s soft brown ones. Marcus felt his hand drift from his side to push a strand of Thor’s ragged hair behind his other ear. 

 

“You ever get the feeling like you’ve known someone for longer than you actually have?” Thor asked, breath warm against Dizzee’s wrist as he tucked his hair back. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Feel like we’ve known each other for a hundred years, at least.” Thor whispered. 

 

“”S that why it felt so far out when we…?” Marcus trailed off.

 

“Think so.” 

 

A feeling of lightheadedness had overtaken Marcus.“Do you wanna try again?”

 

“More than anything else.” Thor breathed, and leaned into Dizzee. 

 

This time, with out the drugs and the music and the lights, the kiss felt even more otherworldly. Now, it was just them. Two psychic boys. Their lips met in a supernova of emotion. Thor’s hand curled gently around the nape of Marcus’ neck. Marcus tangled his free hand in Thor’s hair, pulling this god of a boy ever closer, like he was water and Marcus had been wandering the desert all his life. 

 

“Mmf,” Thor hummed softly as Marcus pulled back. “God, you’re so beautiful.” 

 

Marcus felt his cheeks catch fire. “Boys can’t be beautiful.”

 

“Who says?” Thor whispered and pressed his forehead against Dizzee’s. “You are.”

 

“So are you.”


End file.
